A Hero is Going to be Born
Warning! '' This is made by TheRyderx1, and also, the first episode of Josh 12! Please enjoy!'' Plot Josh: My name is Joshua Blank Tennyson, And I promise, I will be famous one day, and I'll prove it! Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Josh: After I finish school. A boy appears. Boy: Hey, Josh! You sick punk! Gimme all of your money! Josh: Mike, not this again... I swear, I don't have any money with me! Mike: Hmm, alright, but next year, you're gonna double it! Mike walks away. Mike: Punk. Mike disappears from the camera. Josh: As usual, I get bullied, but one day, they'll watch it! Later at the park, An RV stops in front of Josh. Max: Get in, boy! Josh: Grandpa? Cool! So, where are we going? ... Wait.. Josh notices a red haired girl. Josh: What is SHE doing here?! Max: I picked up your cousin, she's coming with us. Gwen: Hi. She smiles as Josh, who shyly looks away. Josh whispers to himself. Josh: I hate girls... Max: We're going camping. By the way, how's your grades? Josh: Oh, they're fine. You know, as usual, C, C, B.. Gwen: Sucks to be you. Josh: I hate it when someone says that.. Later, they stop at the woods. Josh gets out first. Josh: Hey what's that? Max, noticing a device, yells. Max: Don't touch that! Josh already touched it, but the device jumps on his wrist by itself. Josh: Ahh! Get it off of me! Ahh! Josh has several attempts of trying to get it off. Max: Josh, now, don't push anything. I'll call for help. Josh already pushed two buttons. Epic transformation scene Josh's arms duplicate into four, his skin turns red, grows bigger, muscular, and gains four eyes. Four Arms: Ahh! I am a monster! But heeeey, it doesn't feel bad.. Gwen: Now I'm totally, like, jealous. Four Arms: Sucks to be you! Gwen grins. Suddenly, a giant robot appears, destroying anything in its path. Four Arms: ...Oh great. So, I'm a superhero now. The robot grabs Four Arms, swings him around, and throws him at the RV. Max: Josh, his attacks are 100% accurate! Be careful! Four Arms: IT'S FOUR ARMS! Four Arms gets up, and charges at the robot's leg, making the leg fall off. The whole robot falls off too. Four Arms: Oh yeah! The device beeps. Four Arms reverts back to Josh. Josh: Aw, man! No! Gwen: JOSH! Grab this! Gwen throws a sword in front of Josh on the ground. Josh: Where'd you get that?! Gwen: I "found" it.. Josh, with wide eyes: Okay... Josh throws the sword, aiming at the robot's head, and succeeds. '' Josh: YES! ''The robot gets up. Josh: Noo... Max: Josh! Use something! Josh notices that the device is blue again. Josh: Okay! He slaps the device. Epic transformation scene! Josh's body turns black, then green lines appear on his body, and the body becomes liquid-like. Upgrade: You need an upgrade! Upgrade merges with the robot. The robot becomes black, with green lines as well. Upgrade makes the robot hit itself. Upgrade: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Oh, man, just stop hitting yourself! Upgrade makes the robot punch itself so hard, that the robot falls down, as Upgrade unmerges. Upgrade: OH YEAH! Who's hero? I AM! The robot explodes, making Upgrade nothing but a pile of goo. Upgrade: Aw, man.. who's liquid? I am. Later... Max is repairing the RV, thinking. Max, in his mind: Josh has the power of the Omnimatrix. He needs to use it for good! A blue dash appears. XLR8: Need a hand? XLR8 fixes the RV at a high speed. He reverts back to Josh. Josh: See that? Max: That Omni- Gwen and Josh looks at Max suspiciously. Max: The device is going to be handy! The End. Characters *Josh Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Robot Aliens Used *Four arms (first alien used in the series) *Upgrade *XLR8 (cameo transformation) Trivia *Josh's shirt was black in the beginning of the episode, instead of blue and black. *Max's RV was brown in the woods for a few seconds, then returned to yellow. *Josh believes that he will become famous one day. Category:Episodes Category:Josh 12 Episodes